


Talk Clean to Me

by paylo5677



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paylo5677/pseuds/paylo5677
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is taking a shower when Cas decides to join him, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Clean to Me

Dean was enjoying the warm water on his back as he recounted the night’s events. He and Sam had taken down a nest of vampires, but they hadn’t been able to save the girl they had taken hostage. He was upset, but they had done everything they could have. He reached for the soap, but retracted his hand when the shower curtain opened. “Cas, what the-“ The angel took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately.   
“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Cas stepped into the shower with Dean, and only then did the hunter realize the man before him was completely naked. He gawked at Cas’ beautiful body, but tore away his gaze to look into his eyes. Instead of asking questions, he kissed the angel. Cas whimpered.   
“Let me clean you up.” Cas took the loofa from the hook on the wall and drenched it in soap. He used it to scrub the dirt from Dean’s arms and chest. Dean squirted some body wash into his palms and rubbed his hands together to lather the soap. Once the bubbles were of satisfactory size, he ran his hands down Cas’ back, stopping at the small of the angel’s back. Cas shivered and ran his hands through Dean’s hair. “Can I wash your hair?” Cas asked, his normally husky voice even lower than usual.   
Dean nodded vigorously and kneeled down in front of Castiel. The angel poured some shampoo into his calloused hands and began to massage Dean’s scalp. The soap leaked down into Dean ears and he moaned when Cas pulled just slightly. The soap continued on its downward path until-  
“FUCKING SON OF A BITCH DAMMIT FUCK!”  
“Dean?! What’s wrong?!”  
“Ah, FUCK Cas! You got soap in my eyes!” Dean frantically rubbed his palms into his eye sockets, trying to rid himself of the pain.   
“Dean, I’m sorry, let me help you.”  
“I think you’ve helped enough, Cas! I’m just gonna have to close my eyes and let my tear ducts do their work.”  
Cas sunk down into a sitting position next to Dean, which was awkward considering his half-boner, and the shower still running. He tried to think of ways to lighten the incredibly uncomfortable mood. “Dean?”  
“What, Cas?”  
“Why was six afraid of seven?”  
Dean smiled, and even though his eyes were still closed, it was beautiful. “Why, Cas?”  
“Because seven is a prime number, and prime numbers are incredibly intimidating.”  
Dean laughed despite his pain, and tried to kiss Cas blindly. Cas moved to help him and kissed the hunter. Dean slowly blinked his eyes open. They were blood shot, but he appeared to no longer be in pain. He sighed. “Okay. Now,” Dean smirked, “where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story! This is my first AO3 post, so sorry if it's not great. I appreciate all comments and kudos. <3


End file.
